


1. Joe/Brian

by dramaqueenminyard



Series: Teen Detectives [1]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, bisexual joe hardy, meet cute, rated mature for language mostly, you don't have to have read one series to get the fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: Joe's (well, Chet's) car breaks down, but a friendly stranger knows a thing or two about cars. And flirting with cute boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing fics for these fandoms for ages, but I never posted them because I didn't think that anyone else likes this stuff. I recently stumbled upon the hardy boys fandom, so now I am posting it. This is the first out of a universe I want to explore more. You can check out my Pinterest board for this series here: Pinterest.com/allisonsrenee/teen detectives

Joe hated his shitty car. And his shitty brother. Okay, maybe that was a bit inaccurate. The car wasn't his, it was his friend Chet's, and his brother wasn't...shitty by choice. He was just currently directly inconveniencing Joe's life by having taken their car on some road trip while Joe was left to battle this piece of shit. Chet was on the road trip as well, and he hadn't wanted to take his own car for fear of it breaking down, just like it was for Joe.  
This was bad.  
Joe is not his brother. He can't fix everything, and knows fuck all about cars.  
Chet's car barely even counts as a car.  
Joe got out to see what was wrong, and figured he must've looked like quite the sight to anyone passing. He was still wearing the clothes he had worn for football practice, which, ew, and the rain was pouring down hard. In addition to that, Chet's car is bright red. At least someone might see them and stop to help.  
At about the time Joe was about to call Biff, (there was no way he'd be able to fix whatever was wrong on his own, and besides, Biff should know a thing or two about his boyfriend's car) someone noticed him.  
The approaching car was pretty nice. It must've been about as old as Chet's, but it was obviously in better shape. Hopefully this person knew what they were doing. Joe opened his door at the same time as the stranger, and Jesus.  
Joe had long ago made peace with the fact that he likes guys. He's probably the biggest flirt at his school. But sometimes, someone comes along that's hot enough to make him completely forget how.  
This was one of those times.  
He was kind of exactly Joe's type. Plus, he's nice enough to pull over and help someone out, so.  
"Hey. You looked like you could use some help."  
Joe tries to snap the hell out of it. It being his trance of thinking about how nice this guy's voice was. And this guy's general appearance.  
"Yeah, I do. Looks like you're my hero." Sure, he was going for a flirty smile, but not enough that he would get punched in the face if the guy turned out to be a raging homophobe.  
Mr. Mysterious Stranger blushed. So maybe not a raging homophobe then. "I'm Brian, it's umm, nice to meet you." He smiled, and his teeth show when he smiles, all straight and white and pretty. Oh god, Joe liked this guy's teeth. He was already fucked.  
"I'm Joe. It's nice to meet you too."  
"So, how about I have a look at the engine."  
Joe watched Brian work, then report it to be hopeless.  
He called Chet to let him know what was going on, and absolutely insisted on paying for the repairs. When he got off the phone, he caught Brian checking him out. Good. He hadn't been practically posing against the hood like that for nothing.  
The rain had stopped, and Brian had called a tow truck. In the time it took for the truck to get there, their clothes had dried a little bit. Joe was shivering, and Brian offered him his jacket.  
Honestly, was this boy even real?  
"I can call you a cab. Or... or I can take you home."  
Joe strictly did not think about the other meanings those words could have.  
"I still haven't said thank you yet."  
He took a step towards Brian. He could tell by Brian'a face that he was trying very hard not to think about the other meaning those words could have. (Joe didn't actually mean like that. He was a flirt, sure, but he didn't put out on the first date. Or on the first... whatever was happening here.)  
"How about I buy you coffee to say thank you?"  
"Like, a date? I mean, you don't have to go out on a date with me if you don't want to."  
"Come on, I've been aiming for a date this whole time."  
"Well, my favorite coffee shop is just a few miles from here. What do you say, pretty boy?"  
And the answer was, of course, yes.

**Author's Note:**

> some things that you can obviously ignore, but that I thought I would mention:  
> My fancasts for these two are:  
> Reece King as Joe, Alberto Rosende as Brian.  
> Joe is a junior in high school, Brian is a freshmen in college.  
> I'm considering making a tumblr about this universe if it gets enough attention. We'll see how it goes.


End file.
